


Strangers

by GirlsWithGuns



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: F/F, and halseys new track with lauren has me all messed up, don't look at me, i still have a lot of feels about 4minute disbanding, i'm not crying you're crying, just super emo feels about girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsWithGuns/pseuds/GirlsWithGuns
Summary: We're not lovers, we're just strangers.





	Strangers

_She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore_  
'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get  
  
There was a time that Jiyoon couldn't keep her lips off Hyuna, but lately it felt wrong, like they were something other than band mates. Except they aren't even that anymore. 

_She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore  
Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me_

Hyuna should've known it would end when Cube decided to create a new subunit for her and two rookies rather than convince the other members to renew their contracts. Jiyoon doesn't even look at her when she speaks anymore. 

_She doesn't call me on the phone anymore  
She's never listening, she says it's innocent_

Jiyoon knew Hyuna would stay with Cube. They paid her well for being their biggest seller. She just wished the other would've let her know and not let her think that they would get out together. 

_She doesn't let me have control anymore  
I must've crossed a line, I must've lost my mind_

The five of them go out for drinks to say goodbye and things escalate from there. But when they tumble into bed, Jiyoon doesn't let Hyuna lead their actions. She holds the younger’s wrists above her head and purposely avoids her face as she marks her neck. Hyuna’s heart breaks under the older, knowing this wasn't about making love anymore.

_I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed_  
I miss the memories replaying in my head  
I miss the thought of a forever, you and me  
But all you're missing is my body 

Hyuna looks around at the empty apartment and stills sees the remnants of Jiyoon’s presence. Her favorite tea is still in the cabinet, the kind she made whenever they were hungover and ate breakfast in bed. She bets the pillows on her bed still smell like the older too.

Jiyoon sees the rings in the bottom of her jewelry box, remembering the cute look on Hyuna’s face when she had bought them in Jeju. “Since it's been a year, we've been together!” She remembers lying in bed and fantasizing about going to the US to get married when they retire. When it would be just the two of them forever.

Both of them wish they would stop fucking whenever they get drunk. But maybe it's better this way. Atleast they can still feel something. Even if it isn't love. 

'Cause we're just strangers  
_With the same damn hunger_  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. Bye.


End file.
